


Eine klebrige Sache

by Chelidona_Deutsch (Hobbity)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dis ist voll dafür, Fili und Kili gehören zu einander, Fluff, Fíli ist ein Unruhestifter, Gen, Sie wissen es nur noch nicht, Streiche, Teenager
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona_Deutsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man sollte sich niemals nie an Fílis Geschenken für Kíli vergreifen. Oder Kíli beleidigen. Das kommt den Sündern teuer zu stehen. Denn solche Vergehen müssen hart geahndet werden. Das hat Balin Fíli beigebracht.<br/>(Übersetzung)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine klebrige Sache

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sticky Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789580) by [FiliKiliThorinForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever). 



> Übersetzt für eine Freundin, die mir in letzter Zeit geholfen hat. Die Geschichte ist eine von meinen absoluten Favoriten und sooooo süss!

„Äh, Fí?“

Fíli ignorierte den Ruf seines Cousins als er über den Dachboden des Schuppens kroch und sich vorsichtig einen Weg zwischen den hölzernen Balken und den Heuballen bahnte.

„Fíli?“

Er verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich rechts. Es war ein Umweg von seinem eigentlichen Ziel. Fíli steckte seinen Kopf über den Rand. Auch wenn Stroh sich in seinen Haaren verfangen hatte und er Schmutz auf seinem Gesicht hatte und seinen Kleidern hatte, hatte er die ganze Ausstrahlung eines königlichen Prinzen. Thorins Training zahlte sich aus. Er sah nun sehr unbeeindruckt auf die versammelten Zwerglinge unten an der Leiter herunter.

Er schnaubte als die Zwerglinge alle mit grossen Augen ganz unschuldig zu ihm hoch linsten.

„Was ist Gímli? Ich habe dir doch gesagt du sollst Wache halten!“

„Ja, schon, aber ….“ Der Rothaarige plusterte sich auf und Fíli verdrehte wieder die Augen. Er war sich sicher sie würden sich am Abend von selber drehen, wenn Gímli nicht endlich tat, was ihm aufgetragen wurde. Fíli drehte sich um und krabbelte weiter über den Dachboden, aber nahe am Rand, falls er wieder mit den drei Anderen reden musste. So wie er Gímli kannte, würde das bald der Fall sein.

„Aber warum sind wir genau hier? Bekommst du dafür keinen Ärger?“

Als Fíli wieder zwischen den Heuballen hervorkam, kicherten die drei Zwerglinge. Er sah einfach zu lächerlich aus. Der Blonde stemmte seine Arme in die Hüfte, wie er es von Dis abgeschaut hatte, als er seinen Bruder, Cousin und Freund von oben her anfunkelte.

„Gímli“, sagte er knapp. Es war zu hoffen, dass die dritte Erklärung die Letzte sein würde. „Thorin, Dwalin und Balin haben mir und Kíli Unrecht getan.“ Er teilte dies seinem Cousin mit der ganzen Autorität eines 25-jährigen Zwerglings mit. „Und sie müssen den Preis dafür zahlen, wie es bei Zwergen üblich ist. Thorin hat zu Kíli gesagt, er solle aufhören so laut zu husten, weil er wie ein Hahn klingt. Denn Thorin wolle seine Pfeife in Ruhe rauchen. Balin hat gesagt, ich sollte den Texten über langweilige Zwerge, an die sich niemand ausser ihm erinnert, mehr Beachtung schenken als meinem kranken Bruder. Und weisst du was Dwalin getan hat, Gímli?“

„Ich weiss was …“

„Er hat die Himbeermuffins gegessen die ich für Kí gebacken habe, weil er krank ist.“ Sein kleiner Bruder, der neben Gímli stand, hustete bei dem Stichwort mitleidserregend. „Er hat sie genommen, Gímli, ohne auch nur zu fragen!“

Ori schnappte vor Schrecken nach Luft. Er hatte die Geschichte noch nicht gehört, weil er zufällig zu der Gruppe gestossen war, als Fíli seine Rache plante. Niemand rührte irgendetwas an, das Fíli für Kíli gemacht hatte. Das wussten sogar Säuglinge. Und Dwalin hatte es nicht nur gewagt, die Muffins anzurühren, er hatte sie gegessen …..

Er verdiente die Strafe.

„Fí“, krächzte Kíli, und rieb seine juckende Nase. „Es ist schon okay, Fí, du kannst mir doch noch mehr backen!“, probierte er seinen Bruder zu beruhigen. Aber dann niesste er heftig.

„Gesundheit“, sagten die anderen Drei automatisch.

Der Blonde war wieder zwischen den Heuballen verschwunden und bewegte Eimer, Seile und was er sonst noch benötigte an ihren Ort.

„Wir haben keine Himbeeren mehr“, drang seine Stimme zu den anderen herunter. „Es ist das Ende der Saison, das weisst du doch? Ich habe die extra für die Muffins aufgespart. Und es waren wirklich leckere Himbeeren.“

Nach einigen Minuten schieben und zerren und gelegentlichem Grunzen und Fluchen, war endlich alles für Fílis Plan bereit.

„Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei“, grummelte Gímli als er den Blonden die Leiter wieder runter klettern sah. „Das könnte unsere letzte Erinnerung an Fíli sein. Möglicherweise überlebt er den Zorn der drei nicht.“

Kílis Reaktion darauf war eine Hustenattacke. Als sie nachliess, sah er Gímli finster an. „Kein Problem“, versicherte er seinen Freunden. „Fí ist der beste Planer und weiss wie er sie alle kirre machen kann.“

Er drehte sich um, als Fíli lachte. Er kuschelte sich seufzend an den Blonden und genoss den kurzen Kontakt, den er haben durfte, bevor Fíli seinen Plan umsetzte. 

Fíli drückte einen Kuss auf Kílis Stirn und sah dann zu den anderen Beiden.

„Okay, ich sage euch, was wir zu tun haben.“

* * *

Schlussendlich war der Plan einfach.

Fíli liess Kíli sich unter den Heuboden legen mit seinem Rücken zur Tür. So als sei ihm etwas geschehen. Gímli stand draussen und wartete auf das Zeichen von Fíli, wenn die Erwachsenen ankamen und Ori sich darauf vorbereitete zurück zum Haus zu rennen, wo alle drei Opfer gerade ein Treffen hatten. Oder, anders gesagt, dabei waren sich durch einen grossen Beutel Langgrundblatt zu rauchen. Als die zwei Zwerglinge sich draussen in Position brachten, griff Fíli nach dem dünnen Faden, den er an den Seilen und Eimern angebracht hatte und legte einen Stolperdraht. Er lag so tief, das die älteren Zwerge ihn völlig übersehen würden, wenn sie in den Schuppen gerannt kamen.

Nachdem er die Falle gelegt hatte, öffnete Fíli die Hintertür einen Spalt breit. Hier würden Kíli und her herausschlüpfen, während die Erwachsenen mit anderem beschäftigt waren.

Er kniete sich neben den schlaffen Körper seines Bruders und grinste den Brünetten frech an. Dann küsste er ihn kurz auf den Kopf.

„Los, Ori!“

* * *

„Hilfe! Herr Thorin, Hilfe!“

Ori wartete ausserhalb des Hauses seines Freundes und unterdrückte ein Kichern, als er die gedämpften Ausrufe und Flüche ihres Anführers hörte, bevor die Tür aufflog.

„Bei Mahals Hammer, Ori, was ist denn los?“

„Es ist Kíli!“ Der junge Zwerg japste. Er tat sein Bestes Furcht in seinem Gesicht widerspiegeln zu lassen, als die beiden anderen Zwerge neben ihrem Freund auftauchten. „Er …. Er war am spielen …. Und dann ist er zusammengebrochen!“

„Ich habe diesem Jungen GESAGT er soll drin blieben! Wo ist er!“

Ori trat beiseite und wies auf den Schuppen. Dann rannte er ihnen schnell nach. Er musste grinsen als Gímli heftig winkte und ein verschrecktes Gesicht aufsetze.

„Du musst helfen, Thorin! Er bewegt sich nicht!“

Die drei Zwerge stürmten in den Schuppen. Gímli und Ori beobachteten sie aufgeregt von der Tür her.

Fílis verängstigtes Gesicht wandelte sich schnell in Schadenfreude als die Beine der Erwachsenen die Schnur berührten. Eimer mit Honig und Federn krachten auf sie runter. Fíli half Kíli auf die Beine und die Beiden zogen sich zur Seitentür zurück.

„WAS SOLL DAS?“

„DU VERDAMMTES GÖR! WARTE NUR BIS ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER BEKOMME!“

Fíli grinste, während sein Bruder und ihre Freunde hysterisch kicherten.

„Das habt ihr davon, dass ihr Kíli beleidigt und seine Muffins gestohlen habt!“ brüllte Fíli zurück. „Du hast gesagt, Kíli krächzt wie ein Hahn, Thorin, und Herr Dwalin hat klebrige Finger! Das ist nur fair!“ 

Damit rannten die beiden aus der Tür. Fíli hielt lange genug an, damit sein Bruder auf seinen Rücken kletterten konnte und Ori und Gímli sie eingeholt hatten. Dann machten sie sich aus dem Staub, gefolgt von wütendem Getöse und Androhen von Strafe.

*

Schliesslich kamen sie zu dem Wasserlauf hinter ihrem Land. Sie kicherten wie verrückt und klatschten sich ab.

„Gut gemacht, meine kleinen Äffchen.“ Dis gluckste als sie einen Teller mit Keksen anbot. Sie hatte es sich auf eine Decke gemütlich gemacht. „Sehr gut gemacht.“


End file.
